Data communication systems are used to transfer data from one location to another. In this regard, data communication systems generally include three components: a transmitter, a transmission medium or path, and a receiver. In two-way data communications, the transmitters and receivers can be combined (e.g., transceivers) to transmit and receive data simultaneously. Depending on the application involved, the transmission medium can be implemented in a number of ways. For example, data can be conveyed over twisted pairs (e.g., telephone wires), coaxial cables, wireless data links (e.g., microwave radio links, cellular radiotelephone links, satellite radio links, infrared data links), or lightwave transmission media (e.g., fiber optic cables).
A significant problem exists with today's data communication systems and designs. For example, with certain serial data transmission applications, if the physical link of the data communication system's transmission medium is connected and operable, but the system's receiver is unable to recover the incoming serial data (e.g., due to a problem in the data link layer on the receiver side), then a total loss of data communications over that medium can occur. Once the underlying data communication problem is resolved, the receiver can be manually reset at its location and data communications restored. However, in certain long distance data communication applications, the receiver can be located a significant distance away from the transmitter (e.g., 30 miles or more). Consequently, personnel have to be deployed to service and reset the receiver at the remote site. Unfortunately, this approach increases the downtime and also the operational and maintenance expenses of the system involved. Therefore, a pressing need exists for a system and method that can remotely restore inoperative data communications, without having to deploy personnel to a remote location to service and/or reset the receiver involved. As described in detail below, the present invention provides such a system and method, which resolve the above-described data communication problems and other related problems.